This invention relates in general to lead screws and in particular to a lead screw nut support arrangement.
A lead screw nut support arrangement includes a lead screw nut supported by its end face in a wall of a housing that is rotatable about the longitudinal axis. A through hole passes through the wall to guide a shaft through the wall and through a through hole in the lead screw nut for engagement with the lead screw nut. The wall is part of a housing in which the lead screw nut is accommodated. The housing may be a gearbox housing of a lead screw drive.
Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that there is usually a clearance between the end faces of the lead screw nut and the adjacent walls. As a result, the lead screw nut has undesired play in the housing in the axial direction of the lead screw nut.
What is needed is a lead screw nut support arrangement that supports the lead screw nut in the housing with reduced play.